Hero Strategy: Revenant
" ---- Necro Tempest from Nocturna. ]]Revenant, the Deathrider of the Stars is the 4th Necro Character unlocked and the 5th Tempest available in the game. Revenant is mainly based on disrupting enemies and slowing down their advance. General Information Revenant becomes first available at Crogenitor Level 11. His main purpose is disrupting enemies with his Abilities, which are well made for this role. It doesn't matter whether Revenant is tasked with taking out a Lieutenant or a bunch of Minions. However, there isn't any Hero that is without his/her flaws in gameplay and tactics. As such, Revenant should avoid Reflective enemies, as well as Unstoppable Elites or Captains. These two will be a major problem, since Revenant doesn't have any Abilities that deal Physical Damage and the fact that all of his attacks deal DoT/DPS damage or inflict debuffs. There is also an other thing; one that is critical when playing as Revenant. Revenant has Very Low HP! Because of this, he should have as much Healing and Recovery Capabilities as it is possible. Revenant will greatly appreciate any and all Abilities dealing Physical Damage. Sage's Strangling Briars is an excellent example; Set down the Briars, then plant a Psychic Storm in the middle, suppressing and dealing additional damage. Another example is Titan's Dazing Shot ''can deal great damage and Daze enemies from afar. Krel's ''Twinblaze is also helpful, since it'll make enemies vulnerable to energy damage, so Revenant can follow up with Terrifying Curse. SRS-42's Flak Cannon can slow enemies, keeping them inside a Psychic Storm. Base Stats & Unlock Levels : Abilities - Basic Attack: "Crippling Shot" : Range: ?? Cooldown: ?? Cast Type: Instant : "Revenant fires a concentrated psychic blast that deals '''6-10' energy damage, and weakens the target, reducing their damage by 25% for 4''' seconds."'' An excellent basic attack, Crippling Shot is great in Co-op, allowing Revenant to stand in the back and weaken enemies, along with all of his other abilities. It also has a fairly low cooldown, so it can be used quickly. With plenty of Attack Speed, Revenant can spam the ability to his heart's content, allowing him to hold his own in a fight. - Unique Ability: "Psychic Storm" Range: ?? Cooldown: ?? Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: ?? : ''"Summons a swirling pool of psychic energy at the targeting point that lasts for '''5 seconds. Any enemies in the area will be suppressed and will take 9 / 9 / X / X energy damage per second."'' Psychic Storm is one of Revenant's most useful attacks, especially when fighting against Captains or big hordes. By taking advantage of the terrain, Revenant can force enemies through a bottleneck, suppressing and damaging them with the storm, and any other AoEs, such as Sage's Strangling Briars or Char's Fiery Eruption. This is particularly useful against enemies like Molten Crawlers, Underminds, or Suppression Mechanoids, that have devastating abilities. This is an even more useful ability in Co-op, allowing Revenant to keep the Darkspore from using some of their more insidious Abilities. With an ability this crucial, Cooldown Reduction is a must. Psychic Storm is also very helpful in PvP, because of the Suppress, since it will prevent the opponent from using any of their special abilities, or switching heroes, making it easier for Revenant to kill off the opponent's three heroes one at a time. - Squad Ability: "Terrifying Curse" Range: ?? Cooldown: ?? Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: ?? : "Inflicts a nightmarish curse that terrifies the target for '''4' seconds and deals 50 / 54 / XX / XX energy damage over the duration."'' A strong ability, Terrifying Curse deals impressive damage, and incapacitates the target, preventing them from retaliating to any additional attacks. Because it only affects a single target, Terrifying Curse is best used on heavy-duty Darkspore, such as Elites and Lieutenants. Assuming enemies aren't Reflective or Unstoppable, or both, they will be at the mercy of Revenant and his allies. Revenant's Modifiers are displayed below. Modifiers * Revenant's Terrifying Curse: Target Freezes in place. (Herema's Affix) * Revenant's Terrifying Curse: Terrifying Curse: Terrifies enemies within 3m. (Soma's Affix) - Passive: "Grasping Dead" : "Enemies within '''8m' have their movement speed reduced by 15%."'' In theory,'' Grasping Dead'' is a good Passive, however, it has the misfortune of being found on a long-ranged character, making it not as useful as it could be. If an enemy is close enough to Revenant for Grasping Dead to take effect, that enemy is much too close for comfort. Given how frail Revenant is, it could perhaps be used to slow enemies down so he can escape. However, there are easier ways to do that, such as Phantom Charge, Vex's Chrono-Blink, or setting down Sage's Strangling Briars. On other Necro Heroes with Soul Link, such as Wraith Delta, Skar Beta, or Arakna Delta, the ability has much better use. Wraith and Skar are right next to their enemies, and Arakna is not too far from her prey. Arakna and Skar in particular, being Ravagers, will appreciate having their enemies slowed. Variants - Alpha: "Soul Link" : "Damage taken by Revenant is shared among the rest of the squad for '''12' seconds. Healing is also shared but only after Revenant is at full health. While Soul Link is active, Revenant will gain the passive abilities of the other squad members."'' A nice way to increase Revenant's survivability, it causes him to, in effect, take only a third of damage dealt. And access to your squadmates' passives is a great bonus too, especially in PvP with the lack of Overdrive. This is a list of possible Passive Ability combos of different heroes with Revenant Alpha: *[[Tork|'Tork's' Rampant Growth]] - A great boon for Revenant's periodic damage, it will also increase any of his periodic healing. So if he has enough of the correct debuffs on him, he could use Tork's Sporogenesis and can regain quite of bit of health (shared with the rest of his squad though). In addition, he'll only receive part of their damage, since the damage would be spread with the rest of his squad. *[[Arborus|'Arborus'' Thorn Bark]] - A nice way to increase Revenant's survivability, Thorn Bark will reduce physical damage he receives, and reflect a portion of melee damage dealt. However, it cannot protect against non-melee Energy attacks. This is less of a danger though, since as a Tempest Revenant has a higher Resist Rating. *[[Viper|'Viper's' Toxicity]] - A very nice way to increase the amount of periodic damage effects Revenant will inflict with his attacks, it will also allow him to quickly poison enemies from afar using his Crippling Shot. And if enemies get too close, he can use Viper's Thornado to clear the area near him. *[[Arakna|'Arakna's' Soul Collector]] - Although a good damage boost, and one could use Essence Volley as well as Arakna could, the simple fact is, you really shouldn't have multiple heroes of the same genesis type in the same squad, especially in Invasion'' and Apocalypse modes. Not to mention if you encounter a' Necro Resistant'' Elite. *[[Lumin|'Lumin's' Charged Field]] - A nice way to help nearby allies, it will increase their Critical Rating, causing them to deal Critical Damage more often. However, it'd better used with a Necro Ravager, such as Skar Beta or Arakna Delta, since they have higher Critical Ratings. Chain Lightning will also be a good damage boost for him. *[[Zrin|'Zrin's' Hardened Mantle]] - Effectively, it gives Revenant a stackable Armored Affix, which is excellent, because it will make-up for his low health. In addition, Plasma Column will damage all enemies that get to close to Revenant, not to mention the effect of Revenant's Grasping Dead. *[[Blitz|'Blitz's' Deadly Precision]] - Although Revenant's Critical Rating is low, Blitz's Passive can make up for that, since it will increase the damage Critical Strikes deal. Also his Plasma Wreath will be even more effective with Revenant, because he has higher Resist Rating. *[[Orion|'Orion's' Chronostabilizer]] - The Attack Speed bonus is great, which will allow him to use Crippling Shot even more, and the Movement Speed bonus will help him be able to escape enemies easier. It will degrade less when damaged, since damage will be shared with fellow squad mates. Chrono Flux will also help him to use Soul Link more often. *[[Magnos|'Magnos'' Resonance]] - Although Revenant has a higher Resist Rating, Magnos' Passive is almost completely useless on Revenant, since all of his attack deal Energy Damage, not Physical. The only way he'll benefit from it is if he uses a Squad Ability that deals Physical Damage. *[[Maldri|'Maldri's' Unpredictability]] - Since Revenant, as a Tempest, has a higher Resist Rating, that means he has a lower Dodge Rating. But with Maldri's Passive, however, this can change, since it doubles his Dodge Rating, making up for the fact that it is low, plus the fact that Revvie needs Defensive Stats on him. Probability Assault is, however, far from reliable. *[[Vex|'Vex's' Haste Field]] - Although not as effective as Orion's Chronostabilizer, it won't degrade when damaged, and affects nearby allies. So it can be used as a support as well. Chrono-Blink, on the other hand, can be used as a great means of escaping a horde. *[[Goliath|'Goliath's' Target Reticule]] - Although a nice damage bonus, it isn't very reliable in a Horde, since it only targets one enemy at a time. It can be best used when there is a lone enemy, or at least just a few. Arc Weld, however, can be useful. *[[Skar|'Skar's 'Opportunism]] - Although a nice damage boost, not to mention having Shadow Cloak, it really isn't a good idea to have multiple heroes of the same Genesis Type in the same squad, especially in Invasion and Apocalypse modes. Not to mention if you encounter a Necro Resistant'' Elite. *[[Krel|'''Krel's Concussive Sequence]] - A nice way to disable an enemy, if timed correctly. It'll also be helpful if used with Psychic Storm, keeping enemies inside while they take damage, and suppressing them, preventing them from using abilities. Basically, they'll be at the mercy of Revenant. Twinblaze will also make sure Revenant's Abilities will deal much more damage, even if only for a short time. *[[Andromeda|'Andromeda's' Gravitic Field]] - Great with Revenant's Basic Attack, since it will travel even faster (and its already somewhat fast), and will deal even more damage. Andromeda's Repulsion Sphere will also keep enemies from getting to close. *[[SRS-42|'SRS-42's' Targeting Computer]] - Good with Revenant, because his abilities don't require him to move, so he can get a full targeting stack and deal impressive damage while not even having to move. In addition, SRS' Flak Cannon, although not very damaging, will also slow enemies Movement Speed, and when paired with his Passive, enemies won't be able to reach him very quickly, also helping him to not have to move. *[[Savage|'Savage's' Bestial Mastery]] - Savage's Passive is what helps make him unique, since it means he can use Savage Ally better than his other Squad-mates. But with Soul Link, so can Revenant. Now when he summons a Savage Ally, he can self-resurrect once if killed, and the pet will inflict a Physical Damage Vulnerability. *[[Sage|'Sage's' Dendrones]] - Having some pets are nice, since it means Revenant can spend less time attacking an enemy, since the pets will also be attacking it. Also, enemies may focus-on them instead, helping him to survive longer. Strangling Briars will also be a great advantage for Revenant. *[[Jinx|'Jinx's' Spirit Aura]] - Although a nice bonus, and having a AoE Weakness/Vulnerability too, it's usually not a good plan to have heroes of the same genesis type in the same squad, especially in Invasion'' ''and Apocalypse modes. And if you encounter a''' Necro Resistant'' Elite, you're more likely to die before it does. *[[Wraith|'Wraith's' Desecrated Visage]] - A good damage reduction aura, it's still not good to have heroes of the same genesis type in the same squad, especially in Invasion'' and Apocalypse modes. 'Necro Resistant Elites are also are large problem. *[[Char|'''Char's Concussive Orbit]] - A great way to disable potential threats, it can Stun nearby melee enemies, or simply walk up to an enemy and Stun it. While they're disabled, you can place an AoE, like his Psychic Storm. Fiery Eruption can also deal very impressive damage and can be used often, since Revenant has more Power than a usual Tempest. *[[Titan|'Titan's' Absorption Shield]] - Especially helpful with Revenant, it not only absorbs incoming damage, it will also absorb more based on his Resist Rating, which as a Tempest he has lots of. Also his Dazing Shot"''squad ability can prevent a group of enemies from getting to him quickly, even more so when the get close enough to be affected by his Passive. *[[Seraph-XS|'Seraph-XS'' ''Stealth Module]] - A nice little bonus, it can be best used to escape enemies. Or, in PvP, with lots of Movement Speed, he can attack his opponent, then when Stealth Module is about to activate move to another location, keeping them one their toes and you just out of reach. With other heroes' Passive, like Orion's Chronostabilizer or Vex's Haste Field, you can fit-in more attacks and move to a new location faster. *[[Meditron|'Meditron's' Sentry Drone]] - Although not very fast, any damage is good damage, so Meditron's drone can allow Revenant to focus a little more on other enemies, but Meditron's Squad Ability would be the main reason to play him, and with Soul Link can affect the entire squad too. - Beta: "Lifeforce Siphon" : "Channeled health drain that steals '''108' health from a single target over 6''' seconds. While channeling, Revenant is shielded and takes '''50% less damage from all sources."'' A nice way to kill two birds with one stone, Lifeforce Siphon helps Revenant to regain some lost health and possibly kill an enemy, all at the same time. Also, the enemy will have a harder time moving out of range, because of Revenant's passive, Grasping Dead. The Damage Reduction is nice, considering Revenant has low health. Coupled with the weakness inflicted by his basic attack, Crippling Shot, he can take up to 75% less damage from an enemy. An nice way to keep your target still, is to use his Terrifying Curse with the modifier that freezes the target in place. The other modifier, that causes nearby enemies to become terrified as well, can keep other enemies from attacking him during the channel. - Gamma: "Phantom Charge" : "Charges through enemies, causing '''XX-XX' energy damage and suppressing them for 2''' seconds."'' Perhaps somewhat out of place for Revenant, Phantom Charge has two possible uses on Revenant: quick escapes and strategic placement. An obvious use is to escape when Revenant is surrounded by enemies. The damage and Suppress are nice bonuses, and as long as the player makes sure they don't fly straight into a wall, Revenant can put some decent distance between himself and his would be assailants. The other use is more viable in Co-op, when Revenant is not the only Hero on the field. By using Phantom Charge, he can get behind enemies and release a wave of damage with his abilities, and other Squad Abilities, such as Magnos' Kinetic Wave, taking them off guard. - Delta: "Affliction Bolt" : ''"Summons a semi-intelligent necroplasm for '''12 seconds which will inflict a curse upon each enemy it touches. Cursed enemies will take XX energy damage over 8''' seconds."'' Sticking with Revenant's theme of periodic damage, Affliction Bolt can deal impressive damage to affected enemies. Aside from its obvious applications in PvE, it can be used effectively in PvP also, when paired with his Psychic Storm. Placing a Storm at your opponent's location, Suppressing them, will prevent them from escaping the curse's damage, or from switching to another hero with more HP. In addition, they'll also have a (somewhat) harder time moving out of range of Affliction Bolt, because of his Passive Grasping Dead. This variant doesn't require any special stats that Revenant wouldn't want anyway, making it slightly easier to equip. Of course, Dual Leech is helpful, as well as Cooldown Reduction. (It is uncertain whether Pet Damage affects Affliction Bolt or not.) Recommended Stats : ''See Character Abilities & Stats For More Information Since Revenant is a Tempest, he should be equipped with lots of Mind, Dodge and Resist Rating. Power won't be a big problem, because Revenant has gigantic amounts of Power, but it should be added anyway though. Big amounts of Health is a must, if one wants to play him. Otherwise Revenant dies pretty quickly in a fight, and this isn't a very pretty sight, so a lot of Defensive Stats are extremely helpful. NOTE: Not all of these stats are necessary, but are things to keep an eye out for. Also, these stats mainly apply to just Revenant and his abilities, not any other abilities, such as squad abilities. : +xx% Damage for Necro Attacks : '-xx% Damage from Necro Attacks' Due to Same Genesis Double Damage Vulnerability. : +xx% Cooldown Reduction Any Abilities with Cooldowns. : +xx% Attack Speed "Crippling Shot" basic attack. - Attack Speed Stat-Cap is 150% (2.5x) : +xx% Movement Speed : +xx% Channeling Speed Revenant Beta's "Lifeforce Siphon". : +xx% Projectile Speed "Crippling Shot" basic attack, Revenant Delta's "Affliction Bolt" speed. : +xx Healing (and/or) +xx% Healing Revenant Beta's "Lifeforce Siphon"? : +xx% Area Effect Damage "Psychic Storm" unique ability. : +xx% Area Effect Radius "Psychic Storm" unique ability. "Terrifying Curse" squad ability with frighten nearby enemies modifier. : +xx% Area Effect Duration. ''"Psychic Storm"'' unique ability. "Terrifying Curse" squad ability with frighten nearby enemies modifier? : +xx% Increased Range Any Abilities that have Ranges. : +xx% Power Leech : +xx% Health Leech : +xx Weapon Max Damage (and/or) +xx% Weapon Max Damage "Crippling Shot" basic attack : +xx Weapon Min Damage (and/or) +xx% Weapon Min Damage "Crippling Shot" basic attack : +xx Energy Damage (and/or) +xx% Energy Damage "Crippling Shot" basic attack, "Psychic Storm" unique ability, "Terrifying Curse" squad ability, Revenant Gamma's "Phantom Charge", Revenant Delta's "Affliction Bolt". : +xx% Periodic Damage "Psychic Storm" unique ability, "Terrifying Curse" squad ability, Revenant Beta's "Lifeforce Siphon", Revenant Delta's "Affliction Bolt". : +xx% Pet Damage Revenant Delta's "Affliction Bolt"? : +xx% Duration of Harmful Statuses Inflicted "Crippling Shot" basic attack (weakness), "Psychic Storm" unique ability (suppress), "Terrifying Curse" squad ability (curse & fear), Revenant Gamma's "Phantom Charge" (suppress), Revenant Delta's "Affliction Bolt" (curse). : +xx% Duration of Helpful Statuses Applied Revenant Alpha's "Soul Link", Revenant Delta's "Affliction Bolt". : Immune to being (debuff type) by Darkspore (fully optional but helpful) : Squad Ability Modifiers (optional but sometimes helpful) ::Revenant's Terrifying Curse: Target Freezes in place. ::Revenant's Terrifying Curse: Terrifies enemies within 3m. : Any sorts of Boons from certain Loot (optional but helpful) : Was this Helpful? How Helpful Was This? On a scale of 0 to 10. (0 being Worst and 10 being Best) 10 (ten) 9 (nine) 8 (eight) 7 (seven) 6 (six) 5 (five) 4 (four) 3 (three) 2 (two) 1 (one) 0 (zero) : Category:Hero Strategy Category:Heroes Category:Necro Category:Darkspore Gameplay Category:Darkspore Category:Tempests